


Kitty Cat

by ywhiterain



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, The uchiha clan and their kitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5119127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi cooks for Sasuke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Cat

"You have a cat," Kakashi said mildly.  
  
Sasuke didn't look up from petting the small, black cat in his lap. "What are you doing here? Is there a mission?"  
  
"Of sorts," Kakashi said walked past him and towards the kitchen. "Be ready to eat in about an hour."  
  
Sasuke set the cat down, followed his teacher, and said curtly, "What's going on?"  
  
"I'm going to make sure you eat properly," Kakashi said.  
  
Sasuke stared at Kakashi blankly as he put on rice. Then, he said, "Naruto is the one who lives on ramen."  
  
"If you're going to just stand there, be useful and set the table," was Kakashi's reply.  
  
Sasuke blinked at him, but then obeyed, sensing it was an order and not a request. Then, Kakashi made him get spices. And then a pot on the bottom shelf. He only resisted being told to leave the kitchen and not come back in until Kakashi looked at him to for a moment; Kakashi was unfairly good at using his one eye threateningly.  
  
When he was called back into the kitchen, he found two other places set. He shot Kakashi a confused look, but all was soon answered by Sakura hugging him behind and crying, "Happy birthday, Sasuke-kun!  _Don't you dare touch that cake, Naruto, or I'll kill you._ "


End file.
